Coming Up Strong
by PatrickJ87
Summary: Last day of Glee, lets do this. I got this. I say to myself I can do this. She'll love it. The song I chose will make her want me. Last Chance to make an impression and make her mine forever.


Coming Up Strong

"Hmm, what story should I tell you two tonight Joey and Livy?"

"The day you realized you loved Mommy! I love that story its so sweet daddy." My 7 year old daughter pipes up. My 7 year old son quickly yapping his head up and down as a yes.

"Okay, but let me do this real quick, I do not own Glee in anyway shape or form, this story is complete fiction, these characters are not my own creation but if they were, they'd be together in real life and on Glee. There may be slight cussing, but hey we were teenagers. All teenagers cuss. Except you two. Don't ever cuss, it's the devil's seed. Anyways where was I?"

" 'bout to tell me how you and mommy met."

"Again, come on Livy, you've heard this story a million times. I bet you know it by heart?"

"But mommy, its so sweet!"

I usher my wife and son to come sit on the bed with us, and we all snuggle together, and I start.

"It was the last day of Glee, and all the kids were excited, including me, daddy, and mommy too."

* * *

Sam's POV

Last day of Glee, lets do this. I got this. I say to myself I can do this. She'll love it. The song I chose will make her want me. Last Chance to make an impression and make her mine forever. I hope she'll love it. Of course she'll love it. It's coming from you Sam. You're an Adonis. How would she not want me after this. I make her dreams come true. I'm her hero. Here she comes. God she's beautiful. I'm going to seriously miss her. Ugh. Come on Sam, pull it together. Here come's Mr. Schue.

"Okay guys. Its the last day of glee club for some of our special seniors. Any last words guys?"

Of course, future Mrs. Hudson shoots her hands up into the air.

"Well, for some of us, this is our last time to sing a song together, so I prepared one of my best pieces that I have been rehearsing since I was 4. Now please hold all applause to the end, while I awe you with my talent. Okay" she points to the pianist, "1, 2, 3 go. Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the suns a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade..."

I drown her out of my ears, with my constant thoughts of her. Her hair flowing past her shoulders. Her eyes. Lips. Her everything mesmerizes me. I continually think of her sitting on top of my lap just sitting there while I nibble on her ear and she moans softly into mine. "Whoa pace yourself Evans" I say to myself. Rachel ends her song with Finn giving her a standing ovation. Wanting more. Obviously not I. Just as everyone settles down Puck walks in, holding something we'd never thought he'd hold.

"Give me some congratulations losers! I'm gonna graduate!" He thrusts up his European History test into the air which is marked with a big fat A+, and screams yes! Everyone is excited for him. Trust me I am too. But Puck was always a little to much of a sex god for me. Finn, Mike, Joe, and Puck would invite me to their house for a little circle jerk, I turned it down. Like seriously, first that's kinda gross, and second I got my own woman and trust me she's a whole lot of woman. One day when we were making out, she was on my lap and she shifted one inch and I think my thigh bone broke.

"Ah shit!" I scream out in pain.

"Sam? Are you okay? Do you need anything? A massage, ice-pack? Anything?" Mercedes squeals.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just let me walk it off." I quickly get up and leave, I walk to her front porch and I stand there, stretching my leg. Hmm doesn't seem broken. So I decide to check my phone. One missed text. Who was that from? Quinn? Really Quinn. I haven't talked to Quinn since Nationals. I open the text and all it says is "Hi, and can I talk to you on Monday [which was our last day of school], it's kinda important." So I text back what any guy would text his ex. "Sure." I admit that I still have feelings for her. I mean come on, she's my first love. And didn't she quote, first loves are forever?

"Sam, Sam, Sam?" Mercedes says to me, bring me back to the present. "What are you thinking about silly bug?"

"Nothing. Just you." I lie quickly and swiftly. I raise my hand and Mr. Schue acknowledges me.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I have a very special song, for someone, that I'd like for them to hear."

"Oh, okay Sam. Go right on ahead."

I walk over to the iPod dock that's conveniently placed there for days like these. I place my iPod in there, and I go to the song. Coming Up Strong, by Karmin. Right now, the song describes how I'm feeling. The song starts, and I start singing.

_Why you crying, it's ok now_  
_If I hold you, will you calm down?_  
_It's your way with words_  
_That can make me burn_

I look at Quinn and see that she's smiling. I quickly look at Mercedes next her hand is on her heart. She's softly crying. I smile and continue.

_When you say it, do you mean it?_  
_When I shout out, can you hear me?_  
_When it's all too much_  
_Look at what we've done_

_That's when I'm coming up strong,_  
_Coming up strong_  
_Coming up, coming up strong_  
_Coming up Oh, Oh_

_Now, nothing they can do to break us now_  
_Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound_  
_Once I was lost, now I'm found_  
_Shining through the dark… can't hold us down_

_That's when I'm coming up strong,_  
_Coming up strong_  
_Coming up, coming up strong_  
_Coming up Oh, Oh_

_Now, nothing they can do to break us now_  
_Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound_  
_Once I was lost, now I'm found_  
_Shining through the dark… can't hold us down_

_Call me ruthless, we've been through this_  
_Who's to blame now, babe it's useless_  
_Cause it's no one's fault, if the lights were off_

Everyone's crying because I'm guessing the songs that sweet. I scan the room, and even Ms. Sylvester is crying. Wait when did she get in here? Anyways. Sugar is in Rory's lap while holding Artie's hand. Poor chump. I smile my goofy smile, and continue singing.

_When we're shining, then we're flying_  
_Through the wheel house, that we're grinding_  
_When it's all too much,_  
_Look at what we've done_

_That's when I'm coming up strong,_  
_Coming up strong_  
_Coming up, coming up strong_  
_Coming up whoa,_

_Now, nothing they can do to break us now_  
_Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound_  
_Once I was lost, now I'm found_  
_Shining through the dark, can't hold us down_

_That's when I'm coming up strong,_  
_Coming up strong_  
_Coming up, coming up strong_  
_Coming up whoa,_

_Now, nothing they can do to break us now_  
_Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound_  
_Once I was lost, now I'm found_  
_Shining through the dark, can't hold us down_

_So easy we forget and say clouds are moving in_  
_Rain starts to fall again_  
_But as soon as you tell me it's ok!_

_That's when I'm coming up strong,_  
_Coming up strong_  
_Coming up, coming up strong_  
_Coming up, Oh,_

_Now, nothing they can do to break us now_  
_Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound_  
_Once I was lost, now I'm found_  
_Shining through the dark, can't hold us down_

_That's when I'm coming up strong,_  
_Coming up strong_  
_Coming up, coming up strong_  
_Coming up, Oh,_

_Now, nothing they can do to break us now_  
_Singing our song, gettin' lost to the sound_  
_Once I was lost, now I'm found_  
_Shining through the dark, can't hold us down_

_Why you crying, it's ok now_  
_If I hold you, will you calm down?_  
_When it's all too much_  
_Look at what we've done._

I stop singing and I'm breathless. I sang that verse staring directly at Quinn. I have to do this now. I can't wait any longer. Everyone's clapping, cheering me on. What I do shocks everyone. I rush over to Quinn and I grab her, and I lock lips with her. Kissing her deeply, passionately. I really start to kiss her, when someone yanks me back. I look up at Mercedes who's yanked me so hard I fell onto the floor. She's crying her eyes out. I look around, everyone's mouth is hanging open. But the one person I'm looking for is Quinn, and I don't see her anywhere.

"Sam, how could you do this to me! A year. I gave you a year of my life, and you go and kiss someone you claim you hate? I may say that just because I'm black, and that I don't need a man, but I was lying! Samuel Evans. I despise you, you literally broke my heart. I wish you didn't come back to Lima. Maybe if you hadn't you wouldn't have ruined my relationship with Shane. Sure I get Quinn's pretty, and skinny, and blonde like you but what does she have that I don't have? Sam, answer me!"

I'm pissed. Tears are starting to well in my eyes. I yell, "My HEART! That's what she has that you never will. Lucy Quinn Fabray has my heart. She's always have."

Mercedes runs out of Glee, sobbing. Puck walks over to me, and helps me up.

"Puck, why are you helping me. I ruined your last day."

"No, today's about all of us. Which yes, you did ruin. But with your '"true feelings" out in the open."

I'm about to ask where is she, but hes quick to intrude.

"No. I don't know where she is. She doesn't answer my texts unless they're about Beth. Now get out of here, before I kick your ass for making 'Cedes cry."

I nod, and I walk out. Saying my last goodbyes to everyone. I set my backpack down, and I take my notebook out and tear a sheet of paper. I walk to Mercedes' locker and I write a quick note, and slip it in. I go to the locker room and i just sit there. Until I get up and start lifting weights. I lift until I feel the burn. I lift until I am worn out and tired. I take a shower quickly. Washing all the places I need to get. I turn off the water after I'm finished and Finn's there.

"I expected to find you in here."

"What do you want Finn? Here to beat me up like Puckerman?"

"No, I'm here to give you advice. Quinn is a good girl. She was my first kiss, first girlfriend. But she's nothing compared to Rachel for me. All I have to say is treat her right. Or me and Puckerman will personally beat your ass."

"Okay. I got it." I'm in my jeans quickly after he's walked out. I slide on my famous Captain America shirt, the blue one, that's stored in my locker. I shake my head free of the water, and I walk out. But no sooner than I walk out am I slushied by Shane and Azimo. Red slushy dripping down my hair, shirt, pants. I'm gasping, red stinging my eyes, and I see Mercedes on Shane's arm, clinging closely.

"Mess with my baby again. You'll get much worse than a slushy."

They walk away and I'm just standing there, until Quinn walks by, and takes me into the girls bathroom. I'm silent while she cleans me. Getting all the red out of my hair and eyes. I search for my shirt which is laying on the ground in a muck of brown paper towels.

"I remember when I first cleaned you up. Nothings changed, has it Sam."

"No. I'm back were I started. Crushing on you. Well, now I'm not popular anymore, guessing Shane and Azimo told everyone what happened by now"

"Yeah. What's the point of being popular, if you can't get what you want. Even if what you wanted you knew you couldn't have." she says softly while looking into my eyes.

I can't help it. it slides out of my lips, "Lor Menari" And then I hear her.

"It means... that I have pretty eyes. Still the charmer I see." I see her roll her eyes at me, and I softly grab her hand and bring it to my heart.

"Do you feel my heart beating? It only beats for you. When you got in that car crash, I didn't know what to do. When I thought you had died, my heart had died. Quinn, I love you, and I don't want Mercedes, or anybody else. I just want you."

"Sam.." she pauses. "You're a Junior, I'm a Senior. It would never work out now. Plus you don't mean it you still love Mercedes. Quit talking this bullshit and go get her back."

"Does this feel like I still love Mercedes?" Before she can talk again, I softly place my lips upon hers, and I kiss her. My hands placed upon her back, keeping her pushed upon me. Shortly she opens up and places her hands on my shoulders and starts to kiss me back. We get more and more into it until we can't breathe anymore. But we don't care. She kisses me more, and I kiss her more. My heart is beating frantically. There's a guest visiting in my pants, but I ignore it. Focusing on her, I kiss her deeper, wanting more of her. Until suddenly she pulls apart from me, and backs away.

"Sam, I love you. But I can't. I'll ruin it again. I'll cheat, and who knows, I could end up pregnant again. My life doesn't go the way its planned. This can't be happening." She slowly calms down. "I'm sorry. But tell me why I should be going out with you. I need to think of strategies for Yale, to make sure Rachel Berry has the perfect wedding, to stay on top of everything. I just gave it all up. Why should I get it back?"

"Because, I can give you all you want. When I sang Bamboleo / Hero. I was singing to you." I start muttering the lyrics to her,

_Would you dance, If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run, And never look back?_  
_Would you cry, If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_  
_Now would you die for the one you loved?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I would stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
_I can be your hero._

"I mean it all to you. If you let me. I can give you another Beth, or a Sammy Jr. I can be your Superman. I care about you Quinn" Before I know it she's kissing me and I'm kissing her back. I really love this girl.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," I get down on one knee, and I see her starting to freak out. Then I quickly notice we're still in the girls bathroom. So I grab her hand and I rush us down the hall and into the astronomy room. Under the planets and stars, where I first taught her how to play the guitar. Where we almost shared our first kiss. I look at her and shes staring at me with wonder in her eyes. So I start again.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I wanna marry you, someday soon, someday far away from now. But until then will you accept this promise ring?" She stutters out a laugh.

"Sam this was-" But I don't let her finish.

"If you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you into anything more than a kiss."

I get off my one knee and now I'm standing and looking at her, looking into her eyes. Staring into the eyes that first caught me, and have always caught me.

"To listen to your problems. To tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk."

She smiles profusely and looks away, turning back to look at me in my eyes.

"To come over to your house whenever you have something super heavy to move around. I promise to make you feel proud when you look at this ring when you're at Yale, and say "That dudes my boyfriend." I promise to do all those things Without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey."

I get back down on one knee and I continue my speech, taking note of every time she blushes, every time she turns her head, and every time she looks at me with love in her eyes.

"I really care about you Quinn. And I want us to be together."

She continues to look at me before she takes the ring out and places it on her left ring finger. She slides her hand across my cheek, and tells me to meet her after school by her car. Then she walks out twirling her finger with my ring on it. I do my signature fist jump while whispering yes! I exit the class a happy man. My life's back where it should be. Schools over. Quinn's going to Yale. I have one more year here, but I'm determine to graduate and be with Quinn at Yale. I grab my stuff from my locker and I see a note with Quinn's fine pen-woman-ship on it.

"i love you Sam, you complete me. you are my hero. thanks for saving me"

Signed with her name, and a heart. I bring it to my lips and kiss it and then to my heart. I push the letter into my pocket to go meet Quinn, who's by her car, like she said waiting on me. I move in right next to her and say I should drive. Of course she hands me her keys, and I pick her up bridal style and place her into the passenger side of the car. I get in on the other side and I start the car and then drive off. Not like into the sunshit type of bull, but we drive off holding hands and singing softly to each other as the radio plays a mashup of Lucky and I'm Yours.

* * *

"So, the end to my Junior year. Sure there was trouble, but it was all worth it, in the end. Right. I got Mommy, and then we got you two little rascals."

I look down at my two glorious twins, and then to my glorious wife and I see them asleep. I untangle myself from Livy's grip and I go grab a blanket, and I place it over my kids and I carry my wife into our bedroom and I pull the covers back and I lay her there, and I crawl in and I pull her into my muscular arms, and I fall asleep on her.


End file.
